wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ''' "Oh, that's disgusting, Grassclaw! I don't know where your tongue's been!" Stagleap screeched as he was covered in Grassclaw-cooties, attempting to squirm away. Shadowsong stepped out of the warrior's den, her jaw dropping. "My...my babies!"Silverstar' 01:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Fernstorm! Shadowsong!" Grassclaw leaped off her brother and rushed over to her parents, attempting to knock them to the ground and trap them, but failing. 01:56, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong let out a warm purr, nuzzling both of her daughters as they approached. "Oh dear StarClan, I thought I lost the both of you...."'Silverstar' 02:00, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "We got lost in that storm! We lost each other, we amazingly found each other just a few minutes ago at the border. But we aren't hurt. Everything's okay now," Grassclaw purred. --- Mayflypaw padded out of the apprentices den, annoyed with the noise. 02:02, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong let out a soft sigh of relief. "You don't know how worried we were!"---- Ashbreeze was prodding her brother, Stagleap, who seemed a bit unamused by this.'Silverstar' 02:05, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "I know, I'm so sorry for worrying everyone! I'm never hunting in a snowstorm like that again," Grassclaw murmured, shivering. 02:07, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "It doesn't mean you have every right to annoy me in any way possible now that you're back, Ashbreeze." Stagleap grumbled under his breath, casting the pale tabby a side glance.---- Shadowsong nodded. "Yes, I wasn't very pleased when you two went out."'Silverstar' 02:10, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "May I speak with you seapaw?" Duskflower said her silver tips on her tail glimmering in the light. She looked scared. The ageing cat had a smile just visible on her face but had looked more releve than usual.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 20:47, February 28, 2017 (UTC) (His murder is meant to be a secret, as a heads up) Seapaw let out a soft groan. "I need to sleep, I've a dusk patrol to do later today."'Silverstar' 03:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "It's all over, that's all that matters," Grassclaw purred. "I'm just glad to be back! I met a RockClan cat who was caught in the storm too, his was lost," Grassclaw began, excitedly starting to babble about her adventure. 03:12, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "It is only going to be a second"She said her voice cracked to indicate her age.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 03:15, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong nodded slowly, only to narrow her eyes almost accusingly. "What 'RockClan cat'?"---- Seapaw growled in annoyance. "Fine, what is it?" 'Silverstar' 03:20, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, we met during the storm. He helped me and I helped him," Grassclaw mewed, ears burning. Why was everyone so interested in Pink-Eyes? They were just friends! And even if she did have a little crush on him, it wouldn't be a big deal. Fernstorm quietly listened to Grassclaw. 03:23, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "I know if I don't know you don't ether but I was wondering if you knew what this was"She had pulled out a unknown tooth it did not look like a cat dog or any type of animals tooth but you somehow knew she was hiding the truth from you.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 03:29, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Seapaw stared down at this tooth-thing for a few moments before shrugging. "I don't know, I'm an ''apprentice, Medicine Cats know more about that stuff."---- Stagleap leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at his sister. "He didn't touch you, right? I'll skin him alive if he hurts you! He better not try anything either, or I'll..." On and on he went, rambling on about how this tom shouldn't dare lay a finger, or even look at, his sister. Ashbreeze just giggled in amusement.Silverstar 03:32, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Grassclaw moaned. "If you don't shut up about Pink-Eyes then I'm not telling you about my amazing awesome adventure. He's, for the last time, a friend. Nothing more." '' 03:34, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Stagleap let out a soft huff, like a kitten getting rejected. "Fine, but he better keep his distance." The tom muttered under his breath, while Ashbreeze playfully prodded his nose. "Aww, look, our brother ''does care!"Silverstar 03:39, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Grassclaw carried on about the adventure, until at last getting ot the part where she and Ashbreeze were reunited and then when they ran into camp. "Theee end!" Fernstorm flicked his tail. "That sounds like quite an adventure. You two are both sure you're not hurt?" 03:44, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Ok I'll bring this to her" She patted down the clearing and walked to the den to see what it is.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 03:43, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Shadowsong gave a small frown. "You two were both gone for a very long time," she fretted, while Darkstorm awkwardly stumbled by, glancing at Grassclaw and Ashbreeze once, and then again. "Whoaaa! Are you two ghosts?" Silverstar 03:46, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "It took a long time for us to find out way back home," Grassclaw mewed, then turned to Darkstorm. "Yes we are. We're going to haunt you." 04:30, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Bramblestar summoned her Clan together, and the dark tabby sat on the Meetingwhatever, looking pleased. Today, she had a few apprentice ceremonies to do. Her gaze flickered to the young cats at the bottom of the meetingwhatever: Wigeonkit was there, as well as Hawkkit and Swallowkit, whom were also ready. Once the Clan had gathered she called them forward. "From this day onwards, you shall be know not as Hawkpaw, Swallowpaw, and Wigeonpaw." Bramblestar nodded as the young cats received their apprentice names. "Wigeonpaw, you will be mentored by Firepoppy. Swallowpaw, your mentor will be Darkstorm, and Hawkpaw shall be mentored by Stagleap. Mentors, train your apprentices well." She the niece looked up, seeing a black pelt that she hadn't seen in a while... and her blood ran cold. Great, now she had some explaining to do, to both her mate and kits... this was going to be interesting. --look me in the eye 07:07, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Hey Leafsedge are you here?" She asked"If you are I have something to ask you." Her voice sounded like she was coughing at an alarming rate. She seemed to be hiding the truth from everyone nowadays and her secret was going to be alarming.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 13:46, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Firepoppy left the nursery and touched her nose to Wigeonpaw's. Two apprentices along with being deputy and a queen! She'd be pretty busy. I'll ask one of the queens to watch the kits, and maybe Carpheart can do a few patrols. ''She touched her nose to Wigeonpaw's. 14:12, February 28, 2017 (UTC) The newly made dilute apprentice nearly bounced to the stars with excitement. She couldn't wait to train or better yet save the Clan from the impending danger! (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:19, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Hey good job you kits for making it this far 2 of mine didn't make it past 4 moons." BlueStream said she was happy but a tone of sadness rang in her voice. Her eye beamed on the apprentices.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 15:27, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Okay, Wigeonpaw. I just had kits so I need someone to watch them," Firepoppy meowed. "Then we'll go tour the territory. We'll begin training tomorrow. Make your nest while I'm away." Waving her tail, Firepoppy turned to the warriors and frowned. Maybe Carpheart could watch the kits? "Hey, Carpheart!" she bounded over to her friend. 15:45, February 28, 2017 (UTC) BlueStream went to the clan entrance and left unnoticed. It was like she was also hiding something it was like her and DuskFlower were hiding something together. It might have something to do with them acting strange. She had came back looking like she had killed something and they did not know.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 16:55, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Once again BlueStream had walked out the camp but it had looked like she was walking towards rockclan territory. Nobody knew but she had went into their territory.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 18:29, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Snapdragon padded inside ShadeClan's old forest, the forest they were battling CaveClan for. Hazelriver limped heavily beside her. They were just scouting around for prey. 20:21, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Bluestream had just spotted an unknown cat on the edge of the border. She remained calm and didn't move a muscle. She was frightened,but stayed to investigate.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 20:24, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hazelriver stopped, raising his tail, halting Snapdragon. "I smell CaveClan," he growled. Both cats crouched down. ''I'll go this way, you go that way. ''Hazelriver silently directed, flicking his tail. Snapdragon nodded and went one way, while Hazelriver went the other. 20:29, February 28, 2017 (UTC) She had then noticed the cat's fur before she crouched. ''Snapdragon! ''She,not knowing what to do,scrambled to her feet and started to run so she could hide.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 20:34, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Snapdragon's green eyes locked onto the cat. ''What if she's running to get a patrol? '' She had to stop her! Snapdragon raced after the she-cat, catching up with ease. Snapdragon sprang and landed on her shoulders. 21:41, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Wait wait please don't!" She screamed. She looked at her scared and thought ''what does she want from me I'm only looking for shelter from them. Not knowing what to do she then screamed for help but nobody heard.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 21:47, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Snapdragon realized she wasn't trying to cause trouble, and prepared to unhook her claws from the she-cats neck, but as she was pulling away, her claws cut her deeply. 21:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Wha-" her breathing became dense and then came to a stop. No other sounds were made and she saw the light leave her eyes.--'Born Under The Moon But Fight During The Day' 21:58, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Snapdragon glanced back at the she-cat and with a sinking feeling, was horrorfied. "What? No! You can't be dead! No!" she quietly fretted, nudging the she-cat, whose blood was pooling around her. Stupid claws! They must have cut her too deep... ''"Well, I didn't think you had it in you," Snapdragon lifted her head, turning to see Hazelriver stalking over. "Well done," he murmured, giving her an approving look. "They deserve it for killing our Clanmates," he muttered. "Now come on, before we're caught." Snapdragon followed, giving the she-cats body one last look over her shoulder. Guilt made her heart heavy. She killed someone... Meanwhile, Anglertooth was padding around nearby, sure he scented fresh RockClan scent. 22:05, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Seapaw let out a groan of pure annoyance. Great, now he'd have to share Firepoppy with some annoying apprentice...whatever, that kid could keep Firepoppy. The salty tom didn't get along with his mentor anyways. Turning, he stalked off to go think about what he was going to do with his mother.---- Stagleap blinked in surprise, and greeted his apprentice, while Darkstorm did the same.'Silverstar''' 00:29, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse